


There Are Death Eaters Under the Bed!

by birdsofshore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Manor at night is a scary place for young Draco. Thankfully he has his furry friend Harry to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Death Eaters Under the Bed!

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest. 
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: B3  
> Original Work Name: Calvin and Hobbes
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Calvin and Hobbes are the property of Bill Watterson. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: Dear prompter, as you will see, I am no artist, but I hope you will forgive me having a go at your lovely prompt. I have a very soft spot for Calvin and Hobbes, and tried to bring some of the sweetness and humour from the original to this comic. I attempted to make Calvin more Draco-ish, but he just looked ridiculous with neat hair! You'll have to imagine that this is Draco's natural state of sticky-out hair, and that's why he resorts to slicking it back in later years.
> 
> To the Smoochfest readers, FYI: In the original comic, Hobbes (Harry) is Calvin's (Draco's) stuffed tiger toy. Hobbes is real to Calvin, and can speak and move, but to other people he just looks like a toy.

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/140149.html) TO COMMENT (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
